Work Hard, Love Hard
by Athrus
Summary: [iKon Fic] Maybe Hanbin works too hard and thinks too much. While Jiwon loves too much and shows too little. [DoubleB ; Bobby X B.I ; Jiwon X Hanbin]
1. Chapter 1

Description

Maybe Hanbin works too hard and thinks too much.

While Jiwon loves too much and shows too little.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Langkahnya menggema di koridor menuju salah satu tempat untuk membuat lagu di gedung perusahaan yang menaunginya. 04.17 AM dikatakan jam tangannya. Siapa yang bekerja dari pagi hingga pagi. Oh, jawabannya orang yang menjadi alasan ia masuk ke gedung dunia entertain ini. Kim sialan Hanbin.

Nyawanya terasa sudah hampir keluar dari tubuhnya. Sialnya, terasa sangat jauh mencapai ruangan terkutuk itu. Jiwon tak henti-hentinya mengumpat. Salahkan gedung ini yang memiliki ruangan yang mirip, pintu yang sama, jalan yang beliku, salahkan kantuknya yang datang tak diundang dan salahkan Hanbin yang masih bekerja di jam yang –Jiwon mengumpat untuk kesekiankalinya- ia akan menyeret Hanbin pulang dengan cara terkasar yang pernah ada.

 _Duk_

Pintu yang cukup membuat Jiwon, yang hampir menutup matanya, tersadar.

Membuka pintu, masuk lantas sedikit membantingnya –ia tidak menaruh peduli pada apapun sekarang- ia berbalik hanya untuk menemukan Hanbin pada pantulan kaca. Dengan tatapan nyaris tewas, _bolpoint_ micky mouse di genggaman tangannya, mata merahnya tidak lebih baik dari hari-hari biasanya ia lihat. Apakah yang ia lihat bukan _zombie_.

"Berhenti, Hanbin".

Mendongak. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Mereka melihat pantulan satu sama lain pada cermin. Dan detik itulah Jiwon tahu. Perasaan sedikit lega mengisi lorong dadanya melihat Hanbin belum mati karena _over-worked_.

Jiwon membawa tubunyanya mendekat. Satu tangannya mengambil _bolpoint_ micky mouse sialan itu paksa. Satu tangannya membekap Hanbin untuk tidak berontak.

"Lets continue this sh*t tomorrow"

Dengan menggeser kursi yang Hanbin duduki ke pinggir ruangan. Ia menyimpan _file_ milik Hanbin dengan baik –ia menahan segala keinginan untuk tidak mematikan computer didepannya secara paksa-.

Hanbin berdiri tepat didetik Jiwon men- _click_ shut down.

"Kimbab…the fu*k are you doing". Jiwon mengantongi handphone Hanbin serta barang lain milik si leader tak tahu waktu. Berbalik. Jiwon menggenggam tangan Hanbin. Menyeretnya keluar sebelum yang lebih muda memberontak.

Sampai di jalan. Hanbin merinding dan meringis. Jiwon baru menyadari ia meninggalkan jacket Hanbin didalam. Jiwon memutus kontak tangan mereka untuk melepas sweaternya. Hanbin menaikkan alis, diam saat Jiwon mulai memakaikannya sweater. Menggenggam tangan Hanbin lagi lantas melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

"Kimbab".

"Apa".

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini".

"Menurutmu".

"Ayolah, kau tidak seharusnya menyeretku pulang seperti ini".

"Berhenti bicara, Hanbin".

Hanbin mengerutkan alis matanya dan memajukan bibirnya. Sial, galak sekali dia.

.

.

.

Jiwon tidak membuang banyak waktu untuk memasuki _dorm_ iKon disambung memasuki kamar mandi dalam selang 7 detik. Dan Hanbin baru menapakkan kakinya selepas melepas sepatunya. Seluruh ruangan sudah gelap. Pikiran Hanbin melayang pada; apa saja yang member lain makan saat makan malam, apakah semuanya latihan dengan baik hari ini, apakah skill _maknae_ kesayangannya mengingkat dan Hanbin lanjutkan sampai bokongnya akhirnya menduduki kasurnya yang empuk. Detik berikutnya punggungnya juga menyentuh kasur.

Memikirkan iKon seperti tak memiliki ujung; tanggal debut, lagu, album, solo, konsep, music video, konser, fans, haters –ia larut pada pikirannya dan pandangannya seperti bisa menembus langit- langit. Sampai dingin dan basahnya telapak tangan Jiwon menyapa satu tangannya. Jiwon baru saja selesai mandi.

"Bersihkan dirimu dan tidur". Jiwon mengomando dan Hanbin bangun dengan lemas. Setengah hati ia memasuki kamar mandi. Hanbin mulai melucuti pakaiannya. Dan Diam. Ia menatap sweater Jiwon yang baru saja ia lepas.

 _Jiwon, bagaimana cara mendeskripsikannya._

Ia orang yang ceria –semua orang tahu itu- dan energinya sangat memengaruhi orang disekitarnya. Semua orang juga tahu itu.

Tapi apa Hanbin salah jika ia melihat sisi Jiwon yang – Hanbin mencari kata yang pas untuk menjelaskan Jiwon. Ia baik, pada dirinya dan juga yang lain. Ia peduli, pada dirinya dan juga yang lain. Ia asik, pada dirinya dan juga yang lain. Ia protective, pada dirinya –dan tidak untuk yang lain. Ia menatap dirinya berbeda dengan yang lain. Ia berbica, memerintah, mengawasi dan itu semua berbeda perlakuannya pada yang lain. Detik itu, Hanbin menyangkal segala kemungkinan hal yang ia duga dari Jiwon.

Dan membuang pemikiran itu bersama air yang mengalir.

.

.

.

Hanbin keluar hanya dengan handuk –kali ini melilit di pinggangnya bukan di dadanya. Melihat Jiwon yang sudah terlelap di ranjangnya. Ini pasti salahnya membuat yang lebih tua lelah mencarinya, mengkhawatirkannya.

Khawatir?

Jiwon mengkhawatirkannya.

Atau hanya memastikan Hanbin untuk tidak pulang lebih pagi.

Hanbin menyangkal, menyangkal bahwa ada sisi kecil dirinya yang mengharapkan.

Merepotkan sekali, bahkan saat matahari nyaris terbit –dan dirinya belum tidur sedetik pun, otaknya masih sempat memikirkan hal-hal ini. Hanbin lantas menanam tubuhnya di ranjangnya. Pagi itu Hanbin tertidur hanya dengan handuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

.

.

.

10.34 AM

Jinhwan, Junhoe, Donghyuk, Yunhyeong, Chanwoo berdiri didepan pintu kamar kedua rapper seperti menunggu panggilan dokter. Mereka bahkan terlihat siap menghadapi hari ini, hanya saja Jiwon dan Hanbin belum terlihat eksistensinya pagi ini.

Donghyuk dan Yunhyeong sudah mengintip kamar mereka, hanya untuk menemukan keduanya masih terlelap. Sempat terpikir oleh Yunhyeong membangunkan keduanya, sebelum Junhoe masuk dan melihat secara dekat. Melihat sebenarnya Hanbin tidak memakai pakaian sama sekali di balik selimut handuk miliknya.

"Semua, sebaiknya kita sarapan tanpa mereka. Mereka terlihat lelah" Hanya yang Junhoe katakan setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu. Mengabaikan semua pandangan dan kerutan dahi yang dilayangkan padanya. Ia melangkah ke meja makan dimana sarapan mereka hampir mendingin. Yang lain mengikut. Lantas duduk dan memulai sarapan.

"Apa Hanbin hyung tidak apa?" Chanwoo tidak bisa menahan kekhawatirannya pada hyung spesialnya itu. "Jiwon hyung juga". Lanjutnya dengan wajah memelas. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap sarapannya yang belum selesai.

"Mereka mungkin baru pulang dini hari. Itu hal yang lumrah". Sambil mengelus pundak yang termuda, Jinhwan memberikan tatapan terbijak yang bisa ia berikan. Jinhwan tidak bisa membiarkan yang lain ikut cemas. Ia yang tertua dan ia yang kenal lebih tentang mereka.

Junhoe berdiri.

"Semua, cepat selesaikan sarapan kalian. Kita akan pergi latihan tanpa mereka hari ini". Dan melengos pergi.

Hanya untuk dibalas oleh tatapan tidak mengerti – dan mereka menuruti perkataan leader untuk sesaat itu.

.

.

.

Jiwon mengernyit sebelum membuka kelopak matanya –dan menutupnya lagi. Cahaya pagi kali ini terlalu kuat dan Jiwon mempertanyakan dan menduga apa ini sudah siang. Menggeram, menguap dan mendudukkan tubuhnya. Ia menengok pada jam diatas _night stand_ samping tempat tidurnya.

00.12 PM. Yang artinya jam 12 lewat 12 menit di siang hari.

Di siang hari.

'F*CK WHAT'

Dan detik berikutnya ia beranjak –mengabaikan pusing yang menyerang dengan tiba-tiba saat ia berdiri- ia mencari semua member di penjuru dorm yang entah Jiwon rasa melebar ini. Jiwon menerka, yang lain pasti sedang latihan. Tanpa membangunkan dirinya bersama Hanbin karena rasa kasihan.

.

Wait, Hanbin?

Jiwon melangkah cepat kembali ke kamarnya. Tidak sengaja membuka pintu terlalu kencang –bahkan pintu malang itu memantul. Menghasilkan suara gaduh.

Disana Jiwon melihat Hanbin. Masih di ranjang miliknya. Baru membuka matanya –ia pasti terbangun oleh suara pintu yang dibanting Jiwon. Dan itu semua normal kecuali fakta bahwa Kim Hanbin terlambat bangun dan hanya tertutup oleh handuk. What even-

"Hanbin"

Yang lebih muda mendudukkan dirinya. Membuat handuk –satu satunya penutup tubuhnya tersingkap- jatuh ke samping tubuhnya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Jiwon, ia melihat seorang tanpa busana secara langsung.

 _Dan terlihat sangat indah._

* * *

Salam Kenal! :) -Athrus _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Hanya dentingan garpu dan sendok milik Jiwon yang terdengar. Milik Hanbin bahkan belum menyentuh makan siang –yang sebenarnya adalah sarapan yang dipanaskan. Dan saat piring Jiwon tidak ada makanan tersisa, milik Hanbin tidak berbeda dari saat ia memulai makan. Hanya 2-3 sendok dan Hanbin benar-benar kehilangan selera makan.

Hanbin terlihat berbeda dari ini. Ia mungkin sakit. Mungkin sedih. Mungkin-

"Kau kenapa?"

Jiwon yang terus memandangnya. Hanbin yang terus menunduk. Kecanggungan yang terus menemani. Bahkan udara dingin memperburuk keheningan.

"Tidak." Tidak jauh berbeda dari bisikan. Suara lemahnya berbeda dari saat ia memimpin grup. Ia terlihat redup.

Hanbin terlihat redup.

"Istirahatlah."

.

.

.

Siang ini Hanbin terbaring dengan selimut menutupinya hingga dada. Tidak mengikuti latihan rutin. Lagu yang ia rencanakan selesai didepan mata, kini harus ia pikirkan lagi.

Melayang. Bagaimana kelima orang lain? Apakah mereka latihan dengan baik? Kesulitan macam apa yang sedang mereka hadapi? Tentu mereka akan kesulitan. Lagu mentah yang ia buat adalah bahan untuk mereka menghadapi pimpinan _entertainment_ ini.

Bagaimana jika mereka frustasi? Bagaimana jika pikiran akan mengakhiri ini semua terbesit di pikiran mereka? Bagaimana gambaran masa depan jika pimpinan Yang bahkan menggantung mereka semua sampai saat ini?

Masa depan 6 orang lain berada di tangannya.

Air mata menggenang. Lantas mengalir dengan cepat ke sisi samping wajahnya. Menggigit bibir. Ia tidak mau telihat menyedihkan. Bahkan udara tak segan ia tunjukkan.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menghadapi masalah akan hal ini – ia selalu bisa menemukan jalan keluar- tapi dengan fakta bahwa ia, Jiwon, Jinhwan, Yunhyeong, Donghyuk, dan Junhoe sudah melewati 2 acara survival, ia takut yang lain akan lelah dengan janji debut yang melayang-layang di udara.

.

.

.

Jiwon menendang sepatunya asal tepat setelah menutup pintu _dorm_. Kerutan dahinya belum menghilang bahkan sebelum ia memasuki apotek terdekat. Ia masih ingat bagaimana ia bertanya dengan bodohnya kepada karyawan tadi.

.

.

.

 _"Permisi."_

 _"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Karyawan itu sedikit salah tingkat. Ia hanya berhasil menutupi kegirangannya bertemu dengan pemenang Show Me The Money 3._

 _"Temanku, um, ia –" Ia sakit atau sedih atau stress? Jiwon salah tingkah tidak mengetahui keadaan Hanbin terlebih dahulu. Karyawan itu tetap memoles senyum pada wajah kecilnya._

 _"Ia, um, suhu tubuhnya tinggi. Ia tidak berselera makan." katanya canggung, 'Sial'. Muncul gambaran Hanbin yang hanya diam saja ketika ia menuntunnya untuk berbaring. Dan lamunan Jiwon terbuyar._

 _"I-iya?"_

 _"Mungkin ia demam?". Jiwon mengangguk. Setengah mengiyakan, setengah bertanya. Dan karyawan baik hati dan cantik –Jiwon akui itu- memberitahukannya seputar obat yang harus dikonsumsi Hanbin._

 _"Semoga temanmu cepat sembuh." Kata karyawan itu sebelum Jiwon melangkah keluar dan berucap terima-kasih._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Siang menjelang sore. Jiwon mengganti kompres Hanbin untuk yang kedua kali. Ketika ia pulang, Hanbin sudah terlelap. Paniknya memuncak melihat mata sembab Hanbin.

"You know, you can tell me everything."

"I've always got your back."

"Just don't stress yourself."

Jiwon duduk di tepi ranjang, lantas mengusap kepala Hanbin. Sangat lembut.

"Aku benci melihatmu seperti ini." Bisikan Jiwon bahkan mungkin tidak sampai ke telinga Hanbin.

Ia keras kepala –sangat keras kepala. Dan Jiwon tidak bisa menghindari perasaan yang datang setiap kali melihat Hanbin bersiap untuk pergi ke gedung YG. Perasaan ingin mengikatnya, menguncinya, dan menciumnya dari pagi hingga pagi. Pikirkanlah dirimu, Hanbin. Batinnya berteriak.

Jiwon berbaring disamping Hanbin. Berusaha tidak menimbulkan banyak gerakan menggangu. Lantas memejamkan matanya. Ada banyak hal yang ia ingin sampaikan pada Hanbin. Ini bukan perkara mudah. Yang lebih muda adalah orang yang tidak mudah diduga.

.

.

.

Malamnya Hanbin terbangun untuk menemukan tangan seseorang melingkar pada tubuhnya. Tubuhnya masih lemas, Hanbin mengutuk. Ia sudah menelantarkan member lain hari ini. Setidaknya ia harus melakukan sesuatu yang produktif.

Hanbin menengok, lalu tersenyum. Hanya melihat wajah damai Jiwon seperti menambah energynya. Detik kemudian, senyumnya lenyap. Perasaan asing itu kembali datang.

Hanbin menepuk pundak Jiwon. Sekali, dua kali. Tidak ada respon.

"Kimbab, bangun. Aku lapar, kau tahu?" Terkikik kecil mendengar rengekan Jiwon. Lantas menyingkap rambut Jiwon dan mengetuk dahinya.

"I swear to God I just had a sweetest dream, you brat." Jiwon menguap. Tangan satu lagi belum ia pindahkan dari pinggang Hanbin.

"What dream?" Hanbin mengangkat alisnya.

Hanbin tetawa kencang setelah Jiwon menaikkan satu alisnya selagi menyeringai padanya.

"Hey, jangan bermimpi basah selagi tidur bersamaku, bodoh." Untuk dijawab oleh tawa kencang Jiwon dan pelukan yang mengerat.

.

.

.

20.57 PM

Hanbin keluar dari kamarnya setelah sebelumnya mandi. Perutnya memberontak, ia makan sangat sedikit siang tadi. Lantas menemukan Jiwon di dapur dengan makanan hampir jadi.

"Kimbab." Jiwon menggumam

"Kau tahu berapa lama aku mati?" Jiwon menghitung.

"6 sampai 7 tahun, sayang." Jiwon menyiapkan piring. Hanbin menarik kursi dengan lemas dan mendudukinya. Lantas merebahkan kepalanya di meja makan.

"Beri aku makan. Aku merasa ingin mati." Hanbin mengetuk meja seperti pimpinan Yang. Menatap Jiwon seperti ia adalah pesuruhnya.

"Memohonlah, Kim _Arrogant_ Hanbin." Jiwon memperlambat langkahnya menuju meja makan –ia membawa makanan di tangannya- dengan cara termenyebalkan yang pernah Hanbin lihat.

Hanbin merengek. Memanggil 'kim jiwon' 'kimbab' dengan kencang seperti ia memanggil Chanwoo untuk membelikannya _ice cream._ Akhirnya –Hanbin merasa satu tahun menunggu- Jiwon sampai di meja makan dengan makanan yang ia tak tahu bisa dimakan atau tidak dan menyiapkan untuknya dan untuk Hanbin. Hanbin berdecak. Setelah Jiwon selesai menyiapkan, Hanbin makan begitu saja tanpa mengucap sepatah kata. Jiwon tertawa sampai matanya menghilang.

"Kau tahu, aku suka melihatmu tersiksa. Hanya saja jika aku tidak memasak." Hanbin memutar bola matanya. Lantas mengangkat jari tengahnya untuk Jiwon.

Hanbin menyukainya. Demikian Jiwon. Saat dimana mereka berbicara santai tanpa membawa topik seputar lagu, koreografi, yang mereka siapkan. Ia memang menunggu hari debut –ia rela membunuh dirinya perlahan demi hari dimana ia akan tampil kembali di panggung- tapi berbincang tanpa seperti ini mengurangi sakit kepalanya, _stress_ -nya.

Setelah makan, Jiwon memberi Hanbin obat yang ia beli siang tadi. Hanbin menggeleng. Ia tidak suka makan obat. Jiwon berdecak. Mengancam akan meminumkannya secara paksa. Hanbin hanya mengangguk malas.

"Kau harus menghargai perjuanganku berjalan ke apotek. Sangat jauh, kau tahu?" Menatap malas, Hanbin yakin Jiwon pergi ke apotek terdekat yang sama seperti _member_ lain jika membeli obat.

.

.

.

21.17 PM

Hanbin memasuki kamarnya. Berjalan ke pojok ruangan, duduk. Lantas melingkarkan lengannya dilututnya. Apakah ia pergi atau tidak? Hanbin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Melanjutkan lagunya seperti pekerjaan rumah yang harus ia selesaikan, demi nilai grup mereka dimata guru –pimpinan Yang. Mungkin, hanya mungkin Hanbin akan mencoba kabur. Jiwon tidak membiarkannya keluar sementara ia berpikir ia sudah sehat.

Hanbin berdiri. Lantas menyiapkan barangnya dan ia sembunyikan dibawah ranjangnya. Merebahkan tubuhnya, lantas menutup matanya.

.

.

.

01.00 AM

Handphone disakunya bergetar. Alarm yang ia atur sampai pada waktunya. Ia benar benar tertidur saat seharusnya ia berakting tertidur. Jiwon ada di ranjangnya. Tertutup selimut sampai pinggang, selanjutnya ia bisa melihat dada telanjangnya.

Apakah ia pergi atau tidak? Bagaimana jika Jiwon menangkap dirinya kabur begitu saja?. Kecil kemungkinan, tetap saja ada kemungkinan. Hanbin mengambil keputusan, ia juga mengambil resiko.

Bangkit secara perlahan. Mengendap seperti pencuri. Dan kabur seperti _professional_. Hanbin pergi menuju gedung YG.

* * *

Maaf untuk keterlambatannya. Minggu lalu UKK habis itu my flashdisk was nowhere to be found XD. Jadinya nyari dulu kemana-mana soalnya ff ada di fd. Maaf sekali lagi. Diusahakan akan ada double apdate minggu ini.

00.54 AM, 17 june 2015

Athrus


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Situasi sama muncul seperti _déjà vu_. Junhoe mengintip kamarnya –juga kamar Jiwon dan Hanbin. Melihat arah pandang Jiwon tepat pada Hanbin yang tertidur. Sangat intens juga sendu. Ia merasa tidak akan masuk. Maka Junhoe memilih berbalik. Malam ini tempat tidurnya akan kosong lagi.

Ia bisa saja berlakon tidak menaruh peduli terhadap mereka. Sialnya, ia masih punya rasa segan. Ia yakin sesuatu terjadi di antara keduanya. Namun ikut campur bukan ide yang baik.

Junhoe tidak mengetuk pintu –dan segala aturan sopan santun lain. Ia memasuki kamar Jinhwan dan Donghyuk. Mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jinhwan yang berbaring tengkurap. Menepuk bokong Jinhwan sekali dua kali, meminta bagian untuk dirinya. Jinhwan bergeser sedikit, lantas Junhoe berbaring. "Oh Tuhan, mengapa kau kesini lagi?" Jinhwan mendesis. Ia bukannya tidak menyukai Junhoe. Kamar yang mereka tempati hanya untuk dua orang saja. Donghyuk sudah mulai tertidur di ujung kamar. Melenguh sedikit mendengar gangguan.

Jinhwan menengok ke arah Junhoe untuk menemukan yang lebih tinggi terdiam. Alis matanya mengkerut. "Kau, ada apa?" Jinhwan berbisik. _Handphone_ di tangannya sedang mencari berbagai macam aliran tarian. Junhoe hanya menggeleng dan memejamkan matanya seperti orang tua yang terbebani pekerjaan.

"Aku berpikir terlalu banyak akhir-akhir ini."

Junhoe mengeluarkan nafas berat dan memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Jinhwan jadi ikut berpikir. Tidak ada hari tanpa memikirkan bagaimana mereka tampil dipanggung, bukan? Jinhwan menyikut Junhoe.

"Santailah sedikit. Kita akan melewati ini, tenang saja." Junhoe berdecak mengetahui Jinhwan sama sekali tidak sepeka dirinya. Apa hanya ia saja yang sibuk menyadari sesuatu di antara Jiwon dan Hanbin.

"Bukan. Kau tahu, aku menyadari suatu hal." Junhoe menggaruk tulang hidungnya. Apa ia akan mengatakannya atau tidak?

"Kataka—"

"Bisakah kalian tidak berisik?" Jinhwan menggigit bibirnya dan Junhoe berpura-pura tertidur. Donghyuk membalikkan posisi tidurnya. Mereka sadar hari ini Donghyuk bekerja keras, ketidakhadiran Jiwon dan Hanbin membuat semuanya berbeda. Termasuk jumlah energi yang mereka keluarkan.

Jinhwan menarik selimutnya untuk menutupinya dan Junhoe.

"Kita lanjutkan besok."

.

.

.

Mata Junhoe terbuka begitu saja setelah sikut tangan Jinhwan mengenai perutnya. Inilah resiko menumpang. Mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, lantas menyingkirkan tangan Jinhwan dari perutnya. Ia bangun sambil menggumamkan beberapa kata-kata umpatan dan keluar dari kamar.

Junhoe mengambil air mineral dingin. Lantas meminumnya dan melirik jam yang menunjukkan hampir pukul satu dini hari. Berjalan ke ruang tengah dan duduk di lengan sofa, tubuh menyender ke pojok ruangan.

Lampu seluruh ruangan mati, kecuali lampu depan pintu masuk. Penglihatannya mulai terbiasa. Saat ia membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa, seseorang melewati ruang tengah begitu saja. Junhoe terdiam. Orang tersebut membuka pintu dorm mereka. Tidak kembali hingga Junhoe menghitung sampai 12 menit. Ia yakin seseorang tadi memakai _outer_ hijau. Yang hanya dimiliki oleh Hanbin.

.

.

.

Jiwon menyelesaikan sarapannya seperti ia dikejar kereta. Sehabis tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari yang lain seputar keberadaan Hanbin pagi itu, Jiwon kembali ke kamar dan mengunci pintu. Jinhwan mengaduk-aduk supnya dan menggerutu beberapa kata yang hanya bisa didengar Yunhyeong. Chanwoo melirik sana dan sini. Lantas mengambil telepon genggamnya disaku. Men- _dial_ nomor Hanbin.

Donghyuk menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Junhoe. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Junhoe menyibukkan dirinya. Terlalu kentara untuk disadari. Tidak bisa dihindari untuk tidak curiga.

" _Hyung_ Dimana?" Semua pandangan diruang makan tertuju pada Chanwoo.

"Siapa yang kau hubungi?" Suara Yunhyeong hanya masuk telinga kanan dan keluar telinga kiri. Tidak ada yang menyaut. Chanwoo hanya membalas oh-iya-baik lantas memutus hubungan. Ia memberitahu kakak kesayangannya sudah berada di gedung YG. Ia juga mengatakan Hanbin baik-baik saja -dengan nada riangnya.

Selesai makan, Yunhyeong dan Chanwoo kembali ke kamar mereka. Bersiap sangat lama sampai Chanwoo sempat memoles lipbalm Yunhyeong di bibirnya. Jinhwan melamun beberapa menit sambil menatap dinding. Bangkit menuju kamar Jiwon. Mengetuknya beberapa kali lantas berteriak 'Apa kau sudah bersiap?'. Junhoe mengacak rambutnya. Bangun dengan malas sambil membawa piring-piring kotor. Donghyuk mengikut dari belakang.

Junhoe sadar bahwa Donghyuk menyadari bahwa ia sadar akan sesuatu.

.

.

.

Latihan berjalan lebih mulus daripada yang dibayangkan. Hanbin tidak sekejam hari-hari biasanya. 'Aku menelantarkan kalian kemarin.' Ia tidak berucap banyak dan semua tidak tahu apakah itu pertanda baik atau buruk. Mereka menghabiskan jam malam untuk berbincang.

"Kau tahu, senior Big Bang berkata pimpinan Yang berubah dan ia menjadi haus akan popularitas." Adalah pembukaan dari segala perbincangan mereka yang tidak jauh seperti bagaimana gadis-gadis bergossip. Yang termuda tidak berhenti tertawa. Ia memang tidak bicara banyak. Namun Chanwoo belajar banyak tentang apapun lewat perbincangan seperti ini.

Mereka duduk melingkar. Ditengah mereka banyak _snack_ berhamburan. Junhoe terus meyakinkan bahwa makan _snack_ di malam hari bukanlah sebuah dosa. Donghyuk berkata jika berat badan mereka semua naik, tunjuk saja tersangka Junhoe.

"Aku akan keluar. Hanya sementara." Hanbin bangkit dan meninggalkan spasi di antara Yunhyeong dan Jinhwan. Mereka kembali pada aktifitas sebelumnya.

Beberapa menit lewat dan Jiwon pergi setelah menghabiskan Pringles hijau.

.

.

.

"Hanbin."

Lantai paling atas, Bintang-bintang, Bulan, dan Hanbin. Jiwon diam sebentar untuk mengapresiasi segala hal yang dapat ia ambil saat itu. Hanya jika Jiwon dapat membingkai pemandangan di depannya.

Hanbin tidak menengok. Jiwon membawa dirinya mendekat dan berhenti di belakang tubuh tegang Hanbin.

"You can tell me everything." Seperti apa yang ia dengar siang itu.

"I've always got your back." Menyangkal saja.

"Just, don't stress yourself." Hanbin menggeleng dan buku-buku jarinya berbunyi.

Jiwon memegang satu tangan Hanbin. Membalikkan badannya dengan perlahan dan Hanbin menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

Jiwon menunggu. _Ia tidak tahu arah._ Begitu pula Hanbin. Buncahan rasa itu sulit dipahami. Namun Hanbin takut, ada rasa sakit terselip. Hanbin seperti baru saja menemukan satu lubang untuk menembus dinding.

Jiwon mengeratkan genggamannya. Menatap penuh penjelasan. Namun ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ia minta jelaskan. Apa yang mau ia katakan.

"Aku pikir aku bukan gay."

* * *

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang membaca dan me-review. Suka senyum-senyum sendiri baca review :)

High Cut photoshoot kemarin momen DoubleB ada. Habis itu ada adegan tangan Hanbin di rambut Jiwon *melts*

Follow terus ya! Doubleb Jjang!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _"Aku pikir aku bukan gay."_

 _Mengangkat kepalanya. Pandangan kosong mengarah pada langit._

 _Di sini, tempat mereka sering menghabiskan waktu. Mencari ide. Hanbin tidak punya bayak pengalaman. Maka imajinasi menjadi solusi dari inspirasi musiknya. Dan Jiwon hadir seperti satu dari sekian potongan puzzle. Ia melengkapinya._

 _Dan di sini, biarkan semuanya menjadi hitam atau putih. Jika Hanbin bisa membuat scenario, Jiwon mengajaknya pada suatu tempat yang baru dan asing. Lantas meninggalkannya. Ia tidak tahu arah. Ia takut salah mengambil jalan. Ia meminta Jiwon pertanggungjawaban._

 _Dan di sini, Jiwon tahu kemana arah perbincangan._

 _"Kau brengsek, Kim Jiwon."_

 _Tangannya menggenggam kencang lengan Hanbin. Kulitnya memerah._

 _Jiwon tidak menjawab. Dirinya tidak mengelak, dirinya tidak menyetujui pula. Mata tajamnya tidak lepas dari gerak bibir Hanbin yang seperti menahan segalanya. Hanbin terlihat frustasi dan manik matanya bergerak cepat dan berkaca-kaca._

* * *

Hanbin ingin memecahkan kaca –jendela pesawat- di sampingnya ketika ia mengingat saat saat itu. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menghadiri fanmeeting di China, tempat dimana pertama kali ia tahu penggemarnya sendiri bahkan memasang-masangkannya dengan Jiwon.

Earphone-nya sudah jatuh di atas lehernya sejak tadi. Ia tidak tahu harus mengisi 1 jam kedepan dengan apa. Ia melemaskan pundaknya yang kaku, lantas berdiri. Ia melihat sekeliling dan orang orang terlihat memerhatikannya. Ia tidak tahu apakah karena iKon begitu populer atau orang orang hanya memperhatikan _fashion_ nya yang tragis. Ia hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum kecil yang canggung dan berjalan ke toilet.

Hanbin masuk ke toilet setelah mengecek tidak ada orang di dalam. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya pada cermin, melamun cukup lama sampai ketika ia membasuh wajahnya, seseorang diluar mengetok pintu. Hanbin cepat-cepat membereskan tata rambutnya yang terkena air dan membuka pintu.

Hanbin terlonjak. Jiwon ada di depannya. Dengan mata sayu khas bangun tidur dan rambutnya yang memang sedari tadi berantakan. Jiwon juga terlihat sama kagetnya dengan dia. Namun saat Hanbin menggeser tubuhnya ke samping –memberi jalan masuk untuk Jiwon- Jiwon justru mendorongnya masuk kembali. Dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Ada apa?" Jiwon memberi tanda untuk diam, lantas membasuh wajahnya juga.

"Kau kenapa?" Hanbin bertanya kembali.

"Tidak apa, hanya ingin waktu sebentar, tentu bisa kan?" Dengan itu Jiwon memajukan wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Hanbin.

Jiwon memberi kecupan polos di bibir Hanbin. Hanbin diam, memerhatikan wajah Jiwon yang sedang tersenyum.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Sudah."

* * *

Perkiraannya seratus persen benar. Hanbin akan melihat penggemarnya membawa benda ini – _banner_ \- dan ada gambarnya dengan Jiwon yang sangat lucu, _fanart_. Ia melambai dan tersenyum lebar pada mereka. Hanbin menoleh ke samping, Jiwon melihatnya juga, _banner_ itu. Dan Hanbin semakin gugup.

Saat lagu My type nanti, Hanbin akan bertingkah seolah ia berempuan, parahnya ia akan digoda oleh Kim Jiwon. Ulang, ia akan digoda sebagai wanita oleh Kim f*cking Jiwon. Ia tidak tahu detailnya. Tapi managernya yang membuat ide buruk itu. Bagaimana ini akan terjadi, ia akan melakukan improvisasi.

Lagu My type dimulai. Semua menari dengan sinkronisasi. Tapi hanbin tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Ia mengumpat dalam hati yang malah membuatnya semakin _nervous_. Terima kasih pada profesionalismenya ia dengan mudah menutupinya. Tapi tidak, hanbin berteriak, sebentar lagi, beberapa detik lagi.

Bagian Jiwon tiba, dan Hanbin berjalan ke arah kanan pangggung. Lantas berpose. Masa bodoh, ia tidak peduli pose macam apa yang sedang ia peragakan -ia mungkin terlihat seperti monyet yang menggaruk kepala- tapi itu tidak penting. Yang penting fakta bahwa Jiwon berjalan ke arahnya.

'Sial' Jiwon menyentuh pinggangnya. Hanbin meniru gerakan wanita dan berjalan. Jiwon mengikuti langkahnya di belakang.

'Sh*t' Apakah Jiwon baru saja menepuk pantatnya karena YA ia pikir begitu.

Hanbin berjalan ke tengah panggung, mendekati Jinhwan dan ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan bahwa, Jiwon -sekali lagi seseorang yang ia habiskan masa pubertasnya bersama- melakukan gerakan seperti ia sedang menyetubuhi Hanbin. Hanbin tetap memasang senyum bodohnya saat ia merasakan milik Jiwon bergesekan dengan bokongnya. Tidak ingin terlihat jelas bagaimana perasaannya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada Jinhwan. Dan Jinhwan tidak terlihat membantu keadaan -ia bahkan mengelus wajah Hanbin- maka Hanbin memutuskan pergi dari keduanya ke arah kiri panggung. Ia menyelamatkan dirinya dari pelecehan seksual.

* * *

Hanbin mengeringkan rambutnya. Malam ini, ia tidur sekamar dengan Chanwoo. Biasanya Hanbin akan tidur sekamar dengan Jinhwan, Junhoe atau Jiwon di hotel saat mereka berpergian. Tapi member termuda itu menjadi sasaran empuknya karena ia sedang dalam mood untuk berteriak, merengek, atau bahkan menyuruh siapapun untuk menjadi pembantunya. Hanbin tersenyum licik.

"Chanwoo-yaaah," Ia melempar handuknya ke lantai. Dan Chanwoo, di tempat tidurnya dan sedang memegang ponselnya terlihat bergidik. Ia mulai menebak-nebak apakah tidurnya akan nyenyak atau tidak.

Hanbin berjalan mendekat dan merebut bantal yang dipeluk Chanwoo, dan tidur di atasnya.

"Aku sangat pegal, Chanwoo-yaaah." Hanbin menggerakkan kakinya di udara. Lantas tangannya memeluk paha Chanwoo. Chanwoo memejamkan matanya. Ia akan dibuat menjadi tukang pijit untuk beberapa menit kedepan.

"Chanwoo, pijiti aku. Sekarang." Hanbin memerintah dan mencubit-cubit paha Chanwoo. Entah sakit atau geli yang pasti membuat Chanwoo menurut. Chanwoo menaruh ponselnya di meja nakas dan berbalik.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Hanbin tersenyum mengejek melihat Chanwoo memutar bola matanya. Lantas membalikkan posisi tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap. Chanwoo merangkak naik dan duduk di atas paha Hanbin. Chanwoo tidak bertanya pada Hanbin bagian mana yang harus ia pijat. Saat Chanwoo mulai memijat pundak Hanbin, Hanbin mulai mengeluarkan suara ini. Suara menikmati. Ya, Hanbin menikmati pijatan Chanwoo bagaimanapun. Tapi bagi Chanwoo, suara itu terdengar aneh? Yang Chanwoo pikir, suara itu begitu memprovokasi.

Sudah berselang beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Chanwoo memberitahu Hanbin ia pegal, ia juga ingin Hanbin memijat balik.

"Kau beruntung mempunya hyung sepertiku, bukan?" Chanwoo tertawa pada Hanbin yang sudah ada di atas pahanya dan dirinya tengkurap. Hanbin benar-benar payah dalam hal ini. Ia bahkan tidak merasa apapun dari pijatan Hanbin.

"Hyung, berhenti merasa bangga dan lakukan dengan benar." Seketika kepala Chanwoo ditekan dan wajahnya terbenam di bantal. Hanbin benar-benar jengkel. Siapa yang mengajarkan Chanwoo seperti itu.

"Kau, tidak ingat akulah raja di sini. Sekarang kau seperti pelayan yang sedang diberi pelayanan oleh Rajanya, kau tahu?" Hanbin mengelitiki pinggang Chanwoo dan Chanwoo memberontak, mukanya memerah karena tawanya.

"Iya, aku mengerti." Hanbin sedikit menaikkkan tubuhnya saat Chanwoo membalikkan badannya menjadi telentang dan Hanbin duduk di atas paha Chanwoo. Chanwoo ikut cemberut menyadari ternyata Hanbin sedari tadi memasang wajah jengkel khasnya. Chanwoo menunjuk tempat tidur di samping.

"Tidurlah, hyung." Chanwoo memposisikan dirinya menjadi duduk. Dan Hanbin merengek dengan sangat menyebalkan. Tidak diketahui Hanbin, posisinya membuat Chanwoo memerah. Walaupun keduanya laki-laki, ia berpikir mungkin ini terlihat sedikit intim? Chanwoo menepuk tempat di sampingnya sambil berkata "Hyung, posisi kita sangat aneh, duduk di sini, ya?".

Hanbin menatap Chanwoo dan menyipitkan matanya. Di benak jahatnya, ia sedang merencanakan rencana ibu tiri. Chanwoo yang merasa diperhatikan menatap balik pada Hanbin.

"The f*ck, guys?" Hanbin dan Chanwoo menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, huh?" Jiwon mendekati ranjang. Hanbin langsung turun dari tempat tidur dan berdiri membelakangi Jiwon. Seolah tidak mendengar apa-apa.

"Kami baru saja memijat satu sama lain-" Jiwon menatap sinis Chanwoo untuk membalas "-Kau tidak memanggilku 'hyung'?"

"Aish aku baru saja ingin memanggilmu 'hyung'"

Pandangan Jiwon jatuh pada Hanbin yang sedang sibuk pada ponselnya.

"Chanwoo, bisakah kau pindah ke tempatku? Malam ini aku tidur disini."

Chanwoo hanya bisa memasang wajah memelas dan mengangkat tubuhnya malas. Ia melayangkan pandangannya pada Hanbin yang tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara keduanya. Mungkin mereka berkelahi. Mungkin mereka jatuh cinta. Ia sedikit tidak menaruh peduli karena ia sangat lelah. Ia pergi meninggalkan dua orang menyeramkan itu di kamar yang menyeramkan itu pula. Setelah Chanwoo menghilang dari pandangannya, Jiwon merebahkan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur yang baru saja ditiduri Chanwoo. Tangannya bergerak untuk melepas kaos yang dipakainya.

"Hanbin" Hanbin menggumam. Tapi tidak menoleh. Jiwon menaruh kaosnya asal dan menghela nafas.

"Hanbin" Jiwon sudah lelah untuk mengangkat tubuhnya dari ranjang. Tapi Hanbin bertingkah seperti seorang brengsek yang susah untuk didapat. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan Hanbin langsung mengunci dan menaruh ponselnya.

"Apa?" Hanbin bahkan menolak untuk menatap matanya dan langsung melempar tubuhnya ke ranjangnya, wajahnya terbenam di bantal. Ia terlihat seperti remaja labil –ia memang remaja dan ia memang labil. Disisi lain, Jiwon merasa kesal. Apa yang telah ia lakukan sehingga ia pantas mendapat perlakuan seperti ini?.

Jiwon menaruh bokongnya di sisi ranjang Hanbin dan menempatkan tangannya di atas punggung Hanbin. "Tatap aku." Jiwon mengelus punggung Hanbin. Akhirnya yang termuda membalikkan posisi tubuhnya -jiwon mengira ia akan terus mengelus punggung Hanbin hingga pagi. Saat Hanbin melihat ke arahnya, Jiwon dapat melihat jelas raut kelelahan. Seketika Jiwon merasa tidak enak.

"Kalau kau tidak segera mengatakan apapun, aku akan tidur." Jiwon cepat-cepat memegang tangan Hanbin. Sial, galak sekali dia.

"Kau tahu, kalau aku melakukan kesalahan, katakan saja." Jiwon menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hanbin memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, sejauh ini-" "Lalu kenapa kau terus mengabaikanku?". Hanbin memutar bola matanya "Itu hanya perasaanmu." Dan Hanbin memposisikan dirinya membelakanginya.

Jiwon mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Lantas terus menatap punggung Hanbin. Ia tidak suka ketika punggung Hanbin yang menghadap ke arahnya. Dan mata itu, seolah tidak mau bertemu dengan matanya. Jiwon merangkak naik dan membalikkan tubuh Hanbin. Untuk mendapat tatapan kaget darinya. Tangan kanan Jiwon menggenggam tangan kiri Hanbin. Dahinya bersentuhan dengan dahi Hanbin. Hanbin memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Jiwon.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin." Hanbin membuang muka ke kanan.

"Tapi aku ingin." Jiwon mencium pipi kiri Hanbin.

Hanbin merasa frustasi. Hanbin mungkin dapat memimpin grup, ia mungkin dapat menundukkan trainee lain semasa hari sebelum debutnya. Tapi Jiwonlah yang memipin hubungan mereka.

Hanbin merasa sakit. Walaupun ia akhirnya melewati masa _denial_ , ia tahu apa yang selama ini rasakan. Dan ia juga tahu apa yang Jiwon rasakan juga. Ini berbeda. Ia mencintai Jiwon karena sifatnya, Jiwon mencintainya karena tubuhnya.

Ia mulai mengetahuinya sejak Jiwon sering mengajaknya untuk mandi bersama. Walaupun ada perasaan lega karena setidaknya Jiwon memiliki ketertarikan terhadap laki-laki –atau ia adalah _bisex_ , seperti dirinya-, ia juga menemukan Jiwon menjadi lebih aggressive. Ia suka mendominasinya dan Hanbin tidak bisa mengelak. Ia mengaku menikmatinya.

Jiwon mulai mengecup dagu Hanbin lantas turun ke leher. Hanbin harusnya tidak mengharap banyak. Inilah guna hubungannya dengan Jiwon. Friends with benefits.

* * *

i cant believe it took years for me to continue this fic. i really am sorry because im bad at managing my time between my school life and my fangirl life. i really really am sorry and big thanks for the amazing feedbacks i received. you guys are amazing.

Thanks to

p-light01-DoubleBae-kimm bii-Dibawah batu-bringmetolife-pd-riani98-Queendope-dae-CYF625-daethameerame-Double BobB.I-Ibob-kimbabiai- -Jikooki-miracle2210-risky1806-hanbin-hmmm hmmm-itssQueenBee-climaxnolimit-parkcheonsafujoshi-menboong-vchim-Esteryanti738

and Happy Birthday to our King of the Youth, none but Kim Jiwon!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mata Junhoe sudah setengah tertutup saat Chanwoo yang malah kembali ke kamarnya dan bukan Jiwon. Junhoe bisa melihat Chanwoo yang cemberut –walau menurutnya hampir setiap saat ia terlihat cemberut. Junhoe mendudukkan tubuhnya dan mengambil gelasnya yang berisi kopi putih dan menyesapnya.

"Kenapa kau yang disini? Dimana Jiwon?" Chanwoo berdiri di depan ranjang kosong di samping ranjang Junhoe. Ia terlihat lingung dan Junhoe ingat terakhir kali Chanwoo membuat wajah itu saat ia mengerjakan sebuah soal matematika. Junhoe terus menunggu sampai akhirnya Chanwoo duduk di ranjang.

"Karena Jiwon hyung menyuruhku dan Ia ada di kamar nomor enam puluh lim-" "Bersama Hanbin?" Chanwoo diam lantas menjawab 'Ya'. Dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Ia menggeliat-geliat sebentar lantas memejamkan matanya. Junhoe kembali menanam tubuhnya pada ranjangnya.

Junhoe tau seberapa dekat hubungan Jiwon dan Hanbin – dan Jinhwan. Mereka adalah _trinity_ grup ini. Mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu lebih dari yang ia pernah tau. Mungkin perkiraannya salah. Mungkin perkiraannya benar. Jiwon dan Hanbin punya lebih dari itu. Dan ia sangat ingin tahu, dan ia tahu betul ini bukan urusannya. Junhoe bangun kembali dan memutuskan untuk keluar.

.

.

.

Donghyuk punya waktu satu setengah jam sebelum waktu ia harus tertidur. Ia sudah menyiapkan alarm, bukunya yang sudah setengahnya ia baca, dan mungkin _hot chocolate_ yang sedang dibeli Yunhyeong –berbicara tentang Yunhyeong, dimana dia?

Donghyuk melangkah keluar kamar hotelnya yang ia bagi dengan Yunhyeong dan Jinhwan –yang sudah tertidur. Tidak ada yang spesial di koridor ini. Ia juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menunggu Yunhyeong kembali. Bunyi pintu salah satu kamar terbuka dan ia menoleh. Junhoe, dengan masalah tidur yang ia tidak tahu apa kali ini, melihat ke arahnya juga.

"Hey" Junhoe tidak menjawab sapaanya, namun melangkah ke arahnya. Donghyuk sedikit tertawa melihat raut serius Junhoe.

"Apa kau berpikir keras di malam hari?" Junhoe tidak menjawab juga dan Donghyuk langsung menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya.

"Ada masalah?" Donghyuk berharap kali ini Junhoe menjawabnya. Dan benar.

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal".

Dan di ujung koridor, Yunhyeong datang dengan 4 buah hot chocolate di kedua tangannya.

.

.

.

Hanbin diam, ia hanya membuka mulutnya untuk dihisap kuat oleh Jiwon. Ia dapat merasakan dengan jelas tangan kasar Jiwon ada pada bagian dalam pahanya.

Hanbin mencengkram bahu Jiwon dan membalikkan posisi keduanya. Ia duduk di atas paha Jiwon dan bibirnya sudah ada pada bibir Jiwon. Mengulum satu sama lain sama kuatnya. Dan berhenti saat Jiwon melepas kaos Hanbin. Jiwon menyeringai melihat mata Hanbin. Mungkin ia sama terangsangnya dengan Jiwon.

.

.

.

Junhoe menyesap hot chocolatenya setelah berbicara hampir 20 menit nonstop. Ia bahkan mengurutkan cerita yang ia ceritakan kepada Donghyuk, Yunhyeong dan Jinhwan –yang bergabung setelah sebelumnya terbangun akibat aroma _hot chocolate_ yang menyerbak di kamar mereka. Mereka berkumpul di kamar Donghyuk, Yunhyeong dan Jinhwan untuk berbicara tentang Jiwon dan Hanbin.

Jinhwan mengerutkan alisnya. Ia harus mengakui bahwa Junhoe benar-benar mengamati Jiwon dan Hanbin dengan teliti. Dan pandangannya sangat berbeda dengan bagaimana ia memandang dua teman dekatnya itu. Jika selama ini Junhoe bahkan bisa menyadarinya, kenapa ia tidak? Jinhwan menggigit bibir bawahnya, gugup. Yang lain menyadari tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kau yakin dengan hal itu?" Yunhyeong bingung. Ia cukup yakin Jiwon dan Hanbin tidak memiliki apa yang disebut Junhoe 'hubungan gelap'. Persetan dengan itu.

Junhoe diam. Ia juga tidak bisa berbicara lantang menuduh kedua rapper tersebut homoseksual –atau setidaknya mungkin mereka berdua membuat pengecualian untuk satu sama lain. Ia hanya menduga, tapi ia tidak menyangka bahkan Jinhwan -yang selama ini ia pikir mungkin mempunyai sinyal tentang hal ini –bahkan tidak berpikir demikian.

"Mungkin aku hanya terlalu menduga-duga" Junhoe menghela nafas dan kaget saat Donghyuk menyaut "Aku takut selama ini hanya aku yang berpikir demikian, namun Junhoe-" Junhoe melihat ke arah Donghyuk "-Kau tidak sendiri".

Yunhyeong dan Jinhwan menatap kaget Donghyuk. Jika Donghyuk yang berbicara ini mungkin mereka bisa lebih percaya sedikit? Yunhyeong menjatuhkan pandanganya pada Jinhwan yang hanya diam. Ia tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak. Apa yang Jinhwan rasakan jika saja yang diduga Junhoe memang benar?

"Aku pusing" Jinhwan akhirnya berbicara. Ia kembali ke ranjangnya dan mematikan lampu. Mungkin pembicaraan ini memang seharusnya sudah selesai.

.

.

.

Hanbin menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Ia nyaris menangis saat milik Jiwon memasuki lubangnya. Tangannya yang dicengkram Jiwon mencengkram sprei erat. Hanbin tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada lidah Jiwon di lehernya, ia terlalu fokus pada rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya dan di hatinya.

Jiwon akhirnya melihat ke arahnya, ke matanya.

"Hanbin".

Hanbin kalah melawan dirinya untuk tidak menatap Jiwon balik. Satu tangan Jiwon mengusap-usap dahinya lembut, seolah ia mencintainya. Hanbin hampir lupa bahwa mereka hanya teman.

Nafas Hanbin begitu berat, Jiwon menyadarinya. Mungkin ini terlalu dini. Mungkin ia kurang mempersiapkan Hanbin. Jiwon merasa bersalah.

"I'm sorry, Love. I should've prepared you more" Jiwon mengulum bibir bawah Hanbin. Dan Hanbin membalasnya, sedikit lebih kasar. Mungkin karena perasaannya baru saja diterbangkan. Jiwon baru saja memanggilnya 'Love'. Untuk pertama kalinya Jiwon memanggilnya begitu. Untuk pertama kalinya seseorang memanggilnya begitu.

Hanbin tersenyum kecil dan membawa efek besar terharap Jiwon. Ia baru menyadari betapa penting senyum Hanbin dan eksistansinya di hidupnya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengira".

"Mengira apa?".

"Betapa kau sangat penting dalam hidupku".

Mereka hanyut dalam mata satu sama lain. Menduga-duga apakah sepasang mata itu diciptakan untuk memandangnya atau orang lain.

Hanbin melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Jiwon.

"Move".

.

.

.

Junhoe diam menatap langit-langit. Ia belum bisa tidur. Tidak setelah ia memberitahu yang lain bagaimana asing hubungan Jiwon dan Hanbin. Ia melihat ke kanan, pada Chanwoo yang sudah tertidur dari bahkan sebelum ia membicarakan hal itu dengan yang lain. Ya, hanya Chanwoo yang belum bergabung dengan forum kecilnya. Mungkin ia akan tanyakan hal ini dengan Chanwoo.

.

.

.

"Aah…"

Hanbin menekan kepalanya pada bantal saat Jiwon menemukannya di dalam. Berusaha menyatukan bibirnya dengan Jiwon sangat susah saat Jiwon terus menekan tubuhnya kencang lebih dalam ke tubuhnya.

Hanbin kali ini teriak. Jiwon memberikan tangannya. Bergerak dari pangkal ke ujung dengan cepat. Hanbin nyaris kehilangan pikirannya.

"FU*K" Jiwon hampir sampai. Begitu juga dengan Hanbin. Hanbin diam, mengapresiasi segalanya. Di atasnya, Jiwon sedang menyetubuhinya, terlihat begitu mempesona.

"Jiwon, fuck me harder".

* * *

do you want me to write Junhwan (junhoe x jinhwan) too?


End file.
